


Lewd Games: Double Nep

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Sequel, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strip Games, Stripping, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Several weeks have passed since 'Butler' and Neptune's little game, and the two of them have been playing a few more of their own.However the arrival of an interdimensional Neptune put those games on hold... until Neptune can't contain herself.[Sequel to 'Lewd Games']
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Adult Neptune, Original Male Character(s)/Neptune | Purple Heart
Comments: 27
Kudos: 26





	Lewd Games: Double Nep

**Author's Note:**

> Does Adult Neptune have an actual official name? The wiki just calls her 'Neptune (Ultra Dimension)' while sites like Danbooru call her 'Adult Neptune' or 'Big Nep'. I'll stick with Adult Neptune since that makes it less of a mouthful, but still.

''Haah... why do I have to do all the shopping, anyway...?''

Butler sighed deeply, arms weighed down by multiple shopping bags full of snacks and... more private outfits. That he had to go buy, in public, at Neptune's request. The only reason he didn't vehemently deny such an embarrassing request was the offer of seeing her _in_ the aforementioned outfits.

It had been several weeks since his 'gaming session' with Neptune, and since then the two had been doing it on the regular. Sometimes it was over a video game, the loser having to the do what the other wanted. Other times it was just whenever; sometimes under the bed covers, in the shower together, or even just some late night fooling around that swiftly evolved into full-on sex, leaving the bed messy by morning.

Histoire and Nepgear had undoubtedly noticed. If not because of the lingering scent of sex, then definitely because of how affectionate Neptune had been with him in recent weeks. From little kisses on the cheek to openly pinning him to the bed and kissing him in a fit of happiness; she wasn't shy about showing her affection, only ever stopping when someone else interrupted.

Butler shook his head, side-stepping an old lady and dipping into an alleyway, taking a shortcut back to the basilicom. The two buildings on either side stretched up half a dozen stories, only letting a dim amount of light peer in from between the two buildings.

However even in the low light there wasn't a chance in hell he could miss the purple portal that suddenly appeared halfway down the alley – and spat out a lilac-haired girl.

''O-Ow!'' The unknown young woman cutely grunted; face-planting onto the gravel. ''Uu... my nose...''

''Hey, you alright?'' Butler called out in concern, quickly rushing closer. Logic dictated to keep your distance from strangers; but he was a sucker for cute girls.

And cute she was; with a button nose and large purple eyes that glanced up at him with demure curiosity, tiny tears pricking the corners of her eyes from the abrupt face-plant. Her lilac hair fell down her back and the longer he stared the more he realised how eerily similar to Neptune she looked; her black-and-violet hoodie doing little to hide her sizeable chest, and her long creamy legs. She looked like an older, more adult Neptune.

''Y-Yes, I'm fine...'' The Neptune look-alike girl accepted his hand, stumbling to her feet. ''Ugh... where I am?''

''Planeptune.''

''Ah, so that means...'' She tapped her chin with a cute, thoughtful expression – the expression distinctly similar to Neptune's. ''Well, I guess the dimension breaker worked... but until it recharges I'll be stuck here then... ah, I guess I can just find this dimension's counterpart...''

Her words trailed off into mumbles and jargon that he honestly couldn't comprehend, briefly trying to follow along with her nonsensical mumbling before giving up. ''Can I have your name, Miss?''

''Ah?'' She glanced back up at him as if only now remembering he was there. ''Sorry! I got lost in thought. The name's Neptune, resident adventurer and all-round badass~!''

…

''Nice to meet you.''

Adult-Neptune hung her head. ''Uu... can't you at least _pretend_ to be more impressed~?''

Butler couldn't contain the chuckle that rumbled from his chest; a smile working its way onto his face. She even had the same charm as his Neptune did; that, in combination with her own mumbles, only confirmed to him that she was another version of Neptune. Not the most world-shattering of revelations, if he was being honest. He'd seen and heard more shocking tales from Neptune and Histoire on his off-days. Interdimensional clones were a lot less bizarre than half the things that came out of Neptune's mouth.

''Sorry, sorry...'' He waved her off, smile unfading. ''I know Neptune- er, _this world's_ Neptune. I can take you to her if you want.''

''Really?! Thanks~!''

And so he set off for the Basilicom, Neptune-clone in tow.

X-x-X

Over a week passed in what felt like hours, the days fleeing swiftly.

After bringing Adult-Neptune, now nicknamed _'Nep'_ , to Neptune they decided she could stay with them for the time being, until she could fix up her dimension-travelling device. That had been the intent, but Neptune quickly got along with her older counterpart so well they ended up hanging out more often than they did work; leaving it up to him to motivate not one, but now _two_ lazy girls to do their work. Neptune had her duties, and Nep had her device-fixing. Presuming she could fix it in the first place.

However having Nep stay with them brought on a new, previously-unconsidered problem. Finding time to bang. Since Nep mainly stuck around the basilicom rather than doing official duties like Nepgear and Histoire, that meant she was always around. They couldn't do their lewd gaming sessions because of it, and since the two girls shared a bed they couldn't fuck during the evening either. And despite Neptune's playful offer of banging while her counterpart was sleeping, he had resisted on the grounds of not making their guest uncomfortable.

The end result was a heaping teaspoon of sexual tension between them, both resisting the urge to just run off into the woods just to get themselves off. Having the chance to fuck near-daily only to suddenly be denied for a full week wrecked havoc on their concentration, and even he was struggling to keep her in line, doubly so since she was unable to focus.

All while Nep was unaware of their inner struggles.

''Ahh, that's cheating, Neptune~!''

Butler sighed deeply, neatly arranging Neptune's desk while glancing over at the two lilac-haired girls. Neptune and Nep were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, playing a shooting game he didn't quite remember. Neptune had the advantage of being familiar with it, but Nep was surprisingly skilled too – giving Neptune a run for her money.

He waited until their match was over to disturb them. ''Neptune, Histoire wants you to finish these documents before dinner; please come sign them.''

''Muu~'' Neptune whined in response; leaning back on her arms and fixing him with a puffy-cheeked pout. ''I _just_ got finished signing some stuff this morning~!''

''Because you left last night's work unfinished.''

''That's because it was late!''

''...because you stayed up late the night before that playing games.''

Neptune flushed a light pink and her pout deepened, becoming more petulant – before she gained a glint in her eyes, one he was all too familiar with. ''Mm... then how about playing some Bash Bros with us? If ya win, then I'll do _all~_ my work.''

His cheeks dusted pink as he realised what she intended. ''I... well...''

''Yeah, come join in, Butler-san!'' Nep cheerfully agreed; her blindingly bright smile piercing through his defences.

Swallowing his nerves Butler obeyed, laying down his things and approaching the duo. He sat down to Neptune's right, with Nep sitting over to Neptune's left. Neptune smugly offered him a third controller and he booted the game up, all three of them selecting their characters.

With a few clicks the first round started and they went at it, the two of them ganging up on Nep and kicking her out the map; before Neptune took advantage of his poor positioning, and kicked him out the map too.

''My win~!'' Neptune cheerily declared, smugly looking over at him with her brows wiggling. ''Since it was just a _practice_ round for you two, there won't be any punishment~''

He blushed, and Nep looked curious. ''Punishment...?''

''The loser of each round has to take off a piece of clothing.'' Neptune grinned cheekily, making Nep blush a rosy hue and squeak. ''Since there's three of us, the two losers will both lose a piece of clothing – taken off by the winner, of course~''

Nep squirmed, looking over at him. ''I-Is this true...?''

''...yeah.'' Butler bashfully scratched his head, smiling awkwardly.

''Ah, well...'' Nep offered a hesitant, almost-competitive smile in return. ''Guess I'll get to see you butt-naked, huh?''

Butler blushed at her bold response, feeling a hint of competitiveness bubble inside him too. ''Right back at you.''

Neptune giggled, shooting both of them a confident look before restarting the round. He picked out the fast character, and the moment the game started he went in aggressively – defeating Neptune's character with a three-hit combo that broke through her guard. She went flying off the map and Nep didn't put up much of a fight, jumping over one attack only to be smacked down with the next; flying out the map with a resounding _'GAME OVER!'_.

Despite her loss, Neptune only seemed _more_ smug. ''Ne~, looks like Butler-kun really wants to see us naked, y'know~?''

Nep blushed a deep red and moved to undress – only for Neptune to stop her. ''Ah-ah-ah, the _winner_ has to take it off~''

Butler blushed as he too remembered that rule, his gaze flickering over both girls. He had seen Neptune nude many times now, but Nep's body he hadn't – not even a peek in the shower. Neptune met his gaze smugly and pointed at her white shoes, and with only minor reluctance he laid down his controller and shifted in front of her; untying her laces and pulling them off her dainty little feet, watching her toes wiggle within her blue-and-white stockings.

He shifted over on his knees over to Nep, meeting the busty girl's eyes. She gave him a cute, embarrassed smile and gestured to her thigh-strap, prompting him to slide his hand up her criminally smooth thigh and grab the violet buckle; unlatching it with a few short twists, and causing the strap to loosen and fall off her leg along with the attached pouch.

''Round three~'' Neptune called out to him, snapping him out of his brief distraction – and prompting Butler to sit back down, picking up his controller.

The third round started the same, but this time Neptune was prepared – engaging him first and battering him with a barrage of heavy attacks. He leapt over it before he could be knocked out, but was taken off-guard when Nep intervened; kicking him out of the map with resounding cheer from the aforementioned girl. Until Neptune exploited her cheer, spamming her quick-attack until Nep's character went flying out of the arena.

''Aw...'' Nep whined childishly; pouting at her younger counterpart.

Neptune simply wiggled her brows smugly, shifting her gaze over to him first. He sighed and pointed at his feet, prompting his Goddess lover to crawl over on all fours; undoing his laces with nimble fingers and tugging his shoes off, throwing them off to the side. Immediately the little devil crawled over to her older counterpart, earning a bashful smile from Nep as she gestured to her shoes as well; revealing her small striped socks; blue and white, just like Neptune.

Round four began swiftly. He and Neptune went at it fiercely, trading blows relentlessly, but Nep took advantage of their blind spots and combo'd _both_ of them – sending the two of them out of the arena before the twenty-second mark; leaving both of them stunned silent.

''Heh.'' Nep smirked competitively at them; sticking her tongue out. ''Bet'cha didn't expect that~''

The busty girl laid her controller down and sat up, still smiling proudly over her win. She shifted in front of Neptune and the petite Goddess pointed to her collar, pouting as her older counterpart detached it from her slim neck. Next she shuffled over towards him; a blush dusting her cheeks when he gestured to his socks. Nep took them off as quickly as she could, clearly embarrassed judging by how swiftly she took them off.

Round five began and this time all parties took it slower; cautiously prodding at each other's defences as the stakes were risen. After nearly a full minute of poking damage Neptune threw caution to the wind and attacked Nep, only to be surprised when Nep blocked and counter-attacked, sending Neptune's character flying right out of the arena. He lunged in to take advantage of her weakness but she battled him with surprising skill, the two trading blows for several long seconds; until he won, blowing her out of the arena with his special attack.

''Aw...'' Nep huffed, shooting him a sideways glance. ''That was cheap~''

''Sore loser much~?'' Butler countered good-naturedly.

Nep blew a raspberry at him and he chuckled, focusing his attention on Neptune. His petite companion winked up at him and stuck her right leg out, curling her toes and gesturing flippantly to her striped stockings. His cheeks warmed up but he didn't hesitate to sink his fingers under the hem, peeling her stockings down her slim but smooth legs and off her feet; swiftly going for the other one a second later. Within moments her slim legs were bare; his cheeks reddening when she poked his nose with her big toe; her raised legs giving him a peek at her striped panties.

Neptune pulled the front of her hoodie down to hide her underwear, sticking her tongue out. He resisted the temptation to teasingly flick her little tongue and instead moved over to Nep, meeting her bashful gaze. She raised her left arm and jangled her black bracelet, prompting him to smile wryly and unclip it; taking the opportunity to slide his hand up her wonderfully smooth arm and feel her shiver beneath his touch.

''Mn...'' Nep bit her bottom lip as he retreated, a pink hue glued to her cheeks.

The sixth round began aggressively. He and Nep lunged at each other and traded a flurry of blows, both racing to activate their special attacks – and Neptune took advantage, peppering their flanks with poking damage that helped wear them down. He smacked Nep out of the arena and his character followed a second later; courtesy of the heavy attack aimed at his back.

''Now that's just cheap.''

''Sore loser~'' Neptune cheekily taunted him.

He huffed, gesturing to his black suit jacket. Neptune happily shifted right in front of him and unbuttoned it for him, smiling right at him with cutely-pink cheeks as she got it undone; before pulling it off his shoulders with almost-sensual slowness. The brief haze to her eyes told him she nearly slipped into her lewd mode, had it not been for Nep's presence in the corner of her vision.

Neptune helped peel his jacket off his arms before shifting over to Nep. Her older counterpart smiled wryly and wiggled her feet; prompting Neptune to take off her striped socks, stuffing them into his jacket and tossing it across the room. Teasingly she tickled Nep's now-bare feet and elicited a cute string of giggles from the busty girl; wiggling about and swatting at Neptune's playful hands.

''Hehe~'' Neptune confidently took her seat and picked up her controller.

Round seven began fiercely, all three participants trying extra hard. The battle itself lasted over two minutes long, the trio traded blows cautiously and only ever going all-out when they knew they had an advantage, dealing damage when they could. Slowly the damage built and built – until Neptune was finally knocked out of the arena with a special attack. Nep tried to hit him with her own special but he dodged it, jumping over the laser and drop-kicking her character out of the arena.

''My win.'' Butler grinned, unable to hide his giddiness as he gazed over at the two girls.

Neptune blushed a light pink and grinned sheepishly back, playing with the zipper of her hoodie. A burst of lust shot through him and he gladly dropped his controller onto the carpet, shifting up onto his knees and crawling in front of Neptune. The skinny Goddess met his eyes and a little giggle escaped her lips, following his hand as he grabbed the zipper and slowly pulled it down; the satisfying buzz filling the spacious room.

It clicked as it reached the end, and her hoodie spilled open; her petite torso laid bare to him, her breasts clad in a striped blue-and-white sports bra. He resisted the urge to touch her chest and instead helped tug her arms out of her sleeves, unable to stop himself from holding onto her petite arms, feeling her muscles beneath his fingertips. And Neptune clearly savoured his touch too, shivering as he ran his fingers along her biceps.

He took off her hoodie and spent a long second to just stare at her, admiring her beautiful body clad in nothing but thin underwear. Movement made him look off to the right, blushing as he found Nep staring at him nervously, fumbling with the zipper of her own black hoodie. Immediately he moved closer, watching her shyness only grow as he grabbed the zipper – and pulled it down.

 _'Woah...'_ Butler blushed darker as her chest was exposed to him – her breasts far more generous than he anticipated, nearly on-par with Purple Heart's size.

Nep blushed darkly as he stared at her chest, but he couldn't help it. They looked so soft and round it was impossible to look away, her blue-and-white striped sports bra so loose and thin it didn't hide much. Her stomach was toned and flat, her panties low-leg enough to reveal the curve of her pelvis, her panties hiding what laid beneath. The click of the zipper snapped him out of his staring and he swiftly helped pull her arms out of the sleeves, stealing a few final glances at her ample cleavage before moving back to his seat next to Neptune.

''Hehe... _perv~_ '' Neptune indiscreetly whispered to him, nudging him with her elbow.

Butler twitched and grumbled a denial, picking his controller back up. The eighth round started and he quickly found himself getting double-teamed by both the half-naked beauties next to him, a barrage of attacks hitting his character. He tried to defend but it was hard to focus with a half-naked Neptune nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with him; his eyes flickering down to her half-naked body or Nep's own exposed frame.

As such it wasn't a surprise when he easily got kicked out of the arena, followed swiftly by Neptune as Nep took advantage of her younger counterpart's distraction.

Nep smiled slightly and looked at them questioningly. Neptune sighed exaggeratedly and lifted her arms up, nodding down at her bra. Nep flushed red but didn't argue, demurely hooking her fingers under Neptune's sports bra – before pulling it up and over her head, exposing the Goddess' small but perky breasts to his lustful gaze. No matter how many times he saw it they always aroused him, leaving him unable to tear his eyes off.

Nep shifted over to him and tilted her head, curious. He pointed to his shirt and she made a soft, acknowledging sound – demurely reaching out and undoing the top button. A heavy silence reigned, pumped full of sexual tension as Nep fumbled with his buttons, her movements rapidly growing quicker as her nerves got the better of her. He didn't tell her to slow down; his eyes focused not on her cute face, but on her hanging breasts; a delightful amount of cleavage exposed to him as her sports bra slackened.

''There...'' Nep murmured as she undid the last button, allowing his shirt to spill open – falling off his shoulders with a simple shrug. ''You're... um, pretty toned... aha...''

Butler smiled slightly at the busty girl. ''You look good too.''

Nep let out a cute half-giggle, glancing aside with rosy cheeks. The ninth round soon began and he went all-out, focusing down Nep and taking her off-guard with his sudden aggressive tactics. She tried to block but Neptune helped take her out, launching a surprise drop-kick that sent her out the map – but when he tried to smack Neptune out the map she spun, blocking his blow and counter-attacking; shooting him out the map as well with a defining boom.

''Heh. You two need to up your game~'' Neptune confidently grinned at them, dropping her controller.

Nep puffed her cheeks out, her cheeks darkening as Neptune crawled up to her on all fours; unintentionally presenting her small rear towards him. His gaze however firmly locked itself onto Nep as the busty girl demurely gestured to her loose-fitting sports bra, watching intently as Neptune curled her fingers underneath it – before pulling it up and over Nep's head.

The interdimensional girl's hair fluttered down her back, and her large breasts jiggled as they were freed. If they looked good in her bra they looked even sexier outside it, their round shape so beautiful he had to actively resist the urge to crawl over and start groping her boobs. As if sensing his gaze Nep blushed a deep crimson and covered her chest, sending him a flustered look; her embarrassment only growing when Neptune tutted and pulled her arm away, stopping her from covering her boobs.

''Let him see~'' Neptune whispered playfully.

Nep squirmed but obeyed, dropping her arms to her sides and sending him a demurely-cross look. He smiled sheepishly in response and soaked in the sight of her breasts; watching them heave gently with her breathing. Neptune crawled back over to him, and at his slow gesture she unzipped his pants and pulled them off his legs; revealing his grey boxers. Now he was down to just one item; so was Nep and Neptune.

Neptune sat back down next to him and leaned back, fixing him with an inviting smile as she presented her own, much smaller chest for him to view. ''Guess this is the final round, huh~?''

Butler hummed in agreement, and with an eager glint in her eyes Neptune plucked up her controller and picked her character. The tenth and final round began fiercely, the three of them giving it their all – trading blows, blocking reflexively, throwing special attacks; every trick was pulled out of the bag. He saw his opening as Neptune leapt over his laser attack, attempting to drop-kick him only to be blocked; and allowing him to counter-attack, knocking her out of the arena. Nep tried to exploit his weakness but the invincibility frames protected him, allowing him to beat her with two quick punches; and send her flying out the arena too.

_''VICTORY! Player, THREE!''_

Butler grinned widely, unable to hide his glee as he dropped his controller and glanced over at Neptune. The petite Goddess blushed a pleasant crimson hue and smiled sheepishly at him, leaning back on her arms. He eagerly sat up on his knees and crawled a little closer, allowing him to run his hands up her lithe legs and feel her shiver beneath him; mewling softly as he snaked his hands up to her waist.

His fingers curled, sinking under the waistband of her striped panties – and gladly pulled them down. Neptune kept her legs together, giving him only the barest of peeks at her slit as he peeled her underwear down her long legs; before tugging them off her ankles, throwing them behind him. Her panties hit the TV with a quiet thud and elicited an embarrassed giggle from Neptune, her cheeks flushing darker as she was left completely naked before him.

''Um...''

He glanced over to his right, his boxers tightening as he laid eyes on the nearly-naked Nep; the busty girl gazing at him with open embarrassment. His knees shifted across the carpet as he moved closer and he gladly laid his hands on her gently-curved hips, her skin so maddeningly soft beneath his fingers. Nep blushed crimson and bit her lip, looking up at him with big purple eyes full of shyness, only tempting him to take it easy – peeling her panties off her thighs with deliberate slowness.

''Ah...'' Nep shivered as the cool bedroom air brushed against her womanhood. Her legs were open just a bit, giving him an arousing view of her pussy before she quickly slid a hand down, hiding her womanhood from view.

He peeled her panties off her legs and dropped them behind him, spending a long, _long_ moment to simply admire the two naked girls, his boxers tenting from the sexy sight. It wasn't every day you got to see such a heavenly sight; and judging by Nep's reaction, he was probably the first guy to see her naked too.

''So... what now?'' Nep asked with a sheepish smile, her rosy cheeks only making her seem cuter in that instant.

Neptune gained a familiar glint in her eyes. ''Hehe... you two just keep playin', I'll show ya~''

Butler shivered as Neptune shot him a _look_ , petting the carpet next to her. He gladly took his seat down next to her, picking up his controller and starting a new game. Nep hesitantly did as well, the two of them selecting their characters and going at it for the next round. Neither were playing too aggressively; just trading blows and trying to anticipate their opponent's attack.

He was distracted however as Neptune shifted onto her front, a playful smirk curled at her lips as she crawled closer – before laying her head in his lap. He blushed deeply at her closeness, intimately feeling her warm breath against his crotch; and shivered as her lithe fingers slipped up. In a second they tugged the button out of the hole and his cock sprung out, bopping the Goddess on the cheek and only deepening the lust in her eyes, her gaze taking on a dark hue.

''N-Nn...'' Butler groaned through his teeth – twitching as Neptune _kissed_ his cock, the soft smooching sound echoing in the quiet.

Fully aware of what games she was playing he tried to focus on playing the game – but it was impossible to do so when you had a naked Goddess with her head in your lap. As if sensing his thoughts Neptune giggled lightly, her breath tickling his dick before she gave the tip another light kiss; her lips warm and soft. She tilted her head slightly and gave his cock a few more kisses, each one slow and affectionate.

Neptune quickly upped her game, her wet tongue slipping past her pink lips and curling around the tip of his dick. He shuddered, biting back a groan as her masterful tongue slid over the tip, leaving a thin sheen of saliva where she went. The Goddess glanced up at him as she worked, her purple eyes brimming with lustful smugness even as her tongue traced the tip. Her tongue slipped back inside and she planted a kiss on the tip – before gently spitting on the tip, her saliva dribbling down his cock, and allowing her to curl her hand around his shaft.

''A-Ahh...'' He couldn't contain his pleasure-filled groan any longer; her hand fluidly sliding up and down his wet cock with ease, the soft slick sounds ringing in his ears.

''Hehe~'' Neptune giggled softly, leaning in and affectionately kissing the tip while continuing to move her hand; jerking him off at the same time.

The double stimulation was almost too much for him. Neptune had blown him enough times now that she knew all his weak points and how to target them, and had even gone as far as reading some more... _adult_ books to further her newfound interest. She squeezed his dick with just enough strength to feel good but not enough to hurt, her thumb playfully teased the tip and she repeatedly shifted her grip from the base to the upper-half, alternating her grip constantly and never giving him time to adjust.

Movement to his left snapped him out of his staring, idly reminding him that he was supposed to be playing a game. His eyes shot to the left and his dick twitched, soaking in the sight of Nep crawling towards him on all fours, her face a dark crimson and her ample breasts swaying from her movements. She sat up on her knees as she got within arms reach of him, exposing her slit to him and revealing how wet she was; her folds glistening with arousal.

''So this is what you had planned...'' Nep mumbled embarrassedly, her cheeks puffing out in a weak, flustered pout. ''You pervs...''

''It was her idea...'' Butler murmured in a strained voice; twitching as Neptune wrapped her lips around the tip and _sucked._

Nep's light pout lasted for only a scant few seconds before it was replaced by a little smile, an inkling of hesitation in her eyes, and more than a drop of desire. In response he held an arm out and she took it, blushing as she let him pull her flush against his side. Due to her being on her knees he was at perfect eye-level with her breasts, something he happily took advantage of – burying his face right between her large, heavenly-soft boobs.

''A-Ah~'' Nep mewled hotly, one hand landing on the back of his head – and pushing him deeper between her boobs.

Butler shuddered and kissed the top of her tit, openly motor-boating Nep's boobs and kissing them all over, the soft smooching of his lips against her skin arousing all of them. He pulled back long enough to find her nipple and greedily take it into his mouth, sucking on the pink nub and listening to her moan; her voice so soft and sensual it left him buzzing with excitement. His right hand came up and grabbed a greedy handful of her right breast, his fingers sinking into her heavenly-soft breast and fondling it while he teased her nipple; his left hand dropping down to her plush rear and giving it a squeeze too.

Tingling pleasure burned his shaft and his throat rumbled with a groan; unadulterated warmth teasing his cock as Neptune slid down, taking him into her mouth. He released Nep's breast and laid his right hand on Neptune's head, pushing her down further and moaning when she did – his length swiftly becoming engulfed by her hot, wet mouth. The petite Goddess happily used her tongue too, stroking the underside of his dick even as the tip dipped down her throat, deep-throating him with practiced ease.

''Ah... ahh...'' Butler groaned softly, pulling his lip off Nep's nipple. ''You're so beautiful...''

He meant it towards both of them, and they both knew it – Neptune turning a cute shade of red, and Nep flushing a deep crimson hue. The bustier of the two smiled at him and leaned down, capturing his lips in a tender kiss; one he quickly deepened, his hand leaving her soft butt and snaking up into her long hair. She didn't resist, happily returning the passionate kiss and barely hesitating when he prodded her lips with his tongue, granting him entrance and breathily wrestling with his tongue.

Fire burned his shaft as Neptune sped up, bobbing her head up and down as she blew his cock. Her pace was unrelenting, his muscles slowly all coiling tight as she didn't give him the chance to adjust; pleasure-filled groans rumbling from his chest and muffled by Nep's kissable lips. His left hand wasn't sure where to settle; whether to grab the back of her head, to reach around and fondle her breast or to feel up her ass. In the end he went with all three, blindly alternating between them and touching her all over.

''N... Nn...?'' Butler shuddered as Neptune slowed down, giving a loud slurp as she reared her head back – before his cock sprung out her mouth, wet and twitching. ''Why'd you stop...?''

Neptune shot him a smug look. ''Nep-Nep~''

Nep looked confused for a single second – until Neptune stared pointedly at her ample breasts. The busty adventurer blushed and dipped her head in a slight nod, slipping out of his grip and instead shifting around in front of him; looking down at his cock with a mixture of awe and tentative eagerness.

''Mn...'' Nep bit her lip as she leaned down, pressing her breasts against his twitching shaft. ''Here I go~''

Her hands slid up, cupped her breasts – and she smothered his wet cock between them. Butler couldn't contain the gasp that escaped him, tingling warmth shooting through his dick instantly as Nep squished his shaft between her soft boobs. His pleasure was only heightened as she began sliding her breasts up and down, the gentle friction amplified by the saliva lubricating his cock. The pleasure only grew stronger by the second as she kept moving, her soft tits jiggling as she got him off.

''Haah... Nep...!'' Butler grit out, a distinct heat bubbling in the base of his cock; rapidly spreading up his shaft like a fire.

Nep merely smiled playfully at him, sticking her tongue out cutely and wiggling it, as if enticing him to cum on it. His dick throbbed and he groaned, the burning heat in his cock growing worse by the second – not helped by the fact Nep didn't give him a break, moving her breasts near-continuously and teasing him relentlessly. His eyes flickered past her to Neptune, his arousal only growing as he watched the petite girl watch while biting her lip, her lithe fingers gently stroking her glistening folds.

''I... I can't...!'' His cock burned and his throat tightened up – before Nep squeezed her breasts together especially tight, and he blew. '' _Crap-!_ ''

Nep squeaked as ropes of cum erupted from his cock, shooting up between her soft boobs and splattering all over the tops of her tits. The adventurer hastily kept moving her breasts, coaxing out even more cum and mewling as it coated her skin, the lewd heat making her breathing grow heavy.

''Ah...'' Nep slowly released her breasts, panting lightly and leaving her breasts to heave against his cock, cum dribbling down her tits.

After a moment the busty girl shifted back, mewling as his seed dribbled down her skin. Neptune was quick to help, grinning deviously and tackling her older counterpart to the ground – openly _burying_ her face into Nep's chest and lapping up the cum like a starved dog. Nep gasped and moaned, writhing beneath the petite pervert as Neptune licked her chest completely clean of cum, leaving nothing but a sheen of saliva as evidence of her deed.

''Hehe, _all_ mine~'' Neptune smugly declared.

Nep pouted slightly and sat up on her elbows, taking her petite counterpart off-guard with a kiss – shoving her tongue into Neptune's mouth. Neptune's shock lasted only a second before she melted into the kiss, mewling happily and kissing her interdimensional companion back, their tongues waging a lewd war between their mouths and swapping his cum.

''Mm... hawaaa~'' Neptune breathed as she pulled back, grinning lightly. ''Heh, you're _definitely_ me~''

Butler couldn't sit back and wait any longer, lust bubbling strongly inside his stomach. Despite his weak knees he sat up and crawled the few short paces over to the two girls, earning both their attention. Neptune giggled and shifted off of Nep, instead sliding around behind her – and grabbing greedy handfuls of her boobs, her fingers sinking into her tits and squeezing.

''A-Ah~!'' Nep moaned in surprise, blushing a deep red hue. ''D-Don't do that so suddenly- _Mm~!_ ''

He watched with rapt attention as Nep leaned back against Neptune, turning to putty in Neptune's masterful hands as her younger counterpart played with her breasts. His eyes slid down Nep's bare body to her glistening slit, getting an idea in his head and rapidly crawling closer. His hands landed on her thighs and he leaned down – and before Nep could even voice her surprise, he buried his head between her legs, and _licked_.

'' _Hyaa~!_ '' Nep _squealed_ in surprise, eyes widening as he dragged his tongue along her glistening wet pussy – her back arching from the sudden pleasure. ''Y-You- _ah~!_ ''

She squirmed about so he held onto her hips, ravenously licking her folds and devouring her sweet honey. Her taste was so enamouring he couldn't stop himself, licking her pussy like a thirsty dog before boldly shoving his tongue between her folds, swirling the appendage around her insides and lapping up her arousal. Both her hands landed on his head and she gripped his hair painfully tight, gasping as she shoved his head deeper between her legs, _begging_ for more.

And more he gave, eating Nep out with passionate fervour. Weeks of near-daily sex with Neptune had taught him a lot, and cunnilingus wasn't new to him either – his tongue and mouth ravenously reducing Nep to a gasping mess. Neptune smugly helped along, fondling Nep's boobs with almost envious delight; tweaking her perky nipples, squeezing her boobs tightly, rolling them around – she did anything and everything she could to make her older counterpart _melt_.

''Ahh... no~'' Nep whimpered, rolling her hips towards him in pursuit of even more pleasure. ''A-Ah~''

Butler kept tongue-fucking the busty adventurer until the taste of her honey was thick on his tongue, feeling her inner walls quivering around his probing tongue. He pulled his tongue out and swiftly leaned back, letting her fingers untangle from his hair. His chin was wet with her juices until he wiped it away, flashing a cheeky grin at the panting girl and earning a demure pout in exchange, her breasts heaving into Neptune's greedy hands.

''Mn... c'mon...'' Nep's cheeks darkened as she spread her legs apart. ''Inside...''

He gladly complied, shifting an inch closer before grabbing her hips; pulling her into position. Nep mewled and let him wrap her legs around his waist, her feet gently interlocking behind his back – and his cock pressing up against her slick, dripping pussy. A shiver lanced up his spine and he rocked his hips, groaning as the underside of his cock slid along her folds but couldn't penetrate her due to the angle.

Nep replied by loosening her locked legs, allowing him to rear his hips back just a tiny bit further – and when he rolled his hips forth the tip pressed against her wet folds, and pushed inside.

''M... Mm...!'' Nep's expression tightened; a strangled gasp escaping her lips. ''A-Ah... y-you're pretty big, a... aha...''

Butler flashed a tight smile in reply, restraining his own groan as her tight, virgin walls clenched around his cock snugly. He held her hips and slowly rocked his hips, inching himself deeper inside with each slow thrust – savouring the pleasurable tightness of her slick pussy. After a few slow thrusts he managed to get over half his cock inside, struggling to push any deeper without forcing it.

He remained still for a second, running his hands up and down her bare sides and admiring her heaving breasts; still held in Neptune's grip. As if triggered by his gaze Neptune gave Nep's boobs a light squeeze, extracting a breathy moan from Nep as pleasure fluttered across her cute face. Her big purple eyes looked up at him and she gave him a quick nod, silently telling him to keep going.

''Nn...'' Butler grunted as he reared his hips back, just the tip remaining inside her delightful warmth – before he plunged back inside with a gentle roll of his hips.

Nep breathed out a sexy moan, her back arching as raw pleasure flickered across her visage. His slow thrusts gradually picked up speed, his cock sliding in and out of her wetness with ease – each thrust burying his length deeper and deeper until his pelvis finally bumped against hers, every inch of his cock buried inside. The lovely fullness extracted a hot moan from the busty girl; her eyelashes fluttering as she took his girth.

An idea hit him and he acted on it without hesitation, shooting a look at Neptune. His petite lover complied and released Nep's boobs, shifting away – and allowing him to reach down and grab Nep's ass. She barely had time to mewl before he suddenly leaned back, pulling her up with him; and Nep gasped as he stood up. With her still impaled on his cock.

''O-Ohh~'' Nep shuddered in his hold, her arms almost-instinctively wrapping around his neck and her legs tightly holding onto his waist. ''Butler-sa- _Mmph~!_ ''

Without pause he captured Nep's little pink lips, kissing her deeply and thrusting into her dripping pussy – pulling her up and down his cock. The lilac-haired girl practically melted as he plunged up into her, each thrust slow but deep and made all the more erotic by the fact he controlled the pace. She rocked her hips on instinct but he maintained his slow pace, simply savouring the taste of her kissable lips and groping her ass at the same time.

Slow steps carried him over to the bed and he reached it swiftly, lowering them both down. A mutual gasp punctuated the end of the kiss and he immediately grabbed Nep's arms, pinning them to the bed and fucking her with sudden intensity – a sharp, sexy gasp ripping itself from Nep's lips as he _pounded_ her into the bed with mad fervour, the sound of slapping skin echoing loudly throughout the bedroom.

''A- _AH~!_ '' Nep cried out blissfully, throwing her head back. ''F-Faster~!''

Butler grunted in reply, bucking his hips back and forth with bestial passion – drilling her formerly-virgin pussy unrelentingly. Her round breasts bounced and jiggled with his ferocious pounding, prompting him to shoot his right hand up and grab her bouncing boob; roughly squeezing it and knocking the breath out of her. She laid her hand over his, moaning at him and enticing him to squeeze her breast more, loving the expressions she made as he toyed with her tit.

Nep was helpless to resist, rapidly melting into a gasping, moaning mess – writhing beneath him as his throbbing cock slammed in and out of her wet womanhood. The bed creaked and shook beneath them from their passionate fucking, each smack of skin followed by another one a half-second later. Her inner walls clenched tight and quivered around his length, the erotic warmth of her pussy driving him mad with lust, unable to stop his hips even if she asked.

''Nn... Nep...'' He released her breast and grabbed her cheek – before diving down and kissing her.

Nep moaned into his mouth, shivering when he shoved his tongue past her parted lips and explored her mouth – barely slowing his rough thrusting as they kissed. He broke it off barely a few seconds later and immediately resumed his prior speed, fucking her into the bed with such intensity she wailed with pleasure, throwing her head side-to-side as she endured his throbbing cock, her own limit rapidly drawing closer.

''Mm... inside, inside...!'' Nep breathed out, her hands flying above her and roughly grabbing handfuls of the covers. ''I... I-I- _y-yes~!_ ''

Her voice rose to a shrill cry and her back sharply arched off the bed, wailing as her orgasm finally crashed down on her with mind-melting pleasure. Her pussy tightened around him but he kept thrusting, gritting his teeth as he rapidly pounded Nep into the bed, watching her spasm beneath him – until the hot throb in his cock became too much and he came, slamming his full length deep inside her.

'' _AH~!_ '' Nep cried out, twitching as rope after rope of cum was unloaded inside her womanhood.

Butler groaned through his teeth and gently rocked his hips back and forth; practically grinding their pelvises together and unloading everything into the busty girl. Only when his hot orgasm ended did he stop, releasing a deep groan and sliding his arms under her back – prompting collapsing atop Nep.

The busty girl mewled and collapsed down onto the bed as well, panting so heavily her breasts heaved against his chest. He buried his face into her neck and simply breathed, sucking in lungfuls of air and recovering from his mind-frazzling orgasm; his dick still twitching and buzzing with pleasure. Her inner walls clenched and unclenched around him, gently pleasuring his dick even after both had came, prompting him to gently rear his hips back and pull out.

''Mm...'' Nep mewled softly, cupping his cheeks and pulling him back – dazedly kissing him on the lips.

Butler returned the slow kiss, groaning into her mouth as their lips smacked together. He leaned back and slid his hands up to her generous breasts, gently cupping and rolling them around as they made out. Nep mewled and moaned into the kiss but didn't stop him, letting him play with her chest as much as he desired.

Their lips popped apart and he leaned back, panting from the deep kiss. Movement to his right drew his attention, and when he looked to the side he found Neptune... bent over and on all fours, wiggling her butt towards him with a saucy smirk on her lips, fully aware of what she was doing.

''Butler-kun~'' Neptune winked at him. ''Do me too~''

His dick twitched eagerly at the thought and he readily complied, leaning out of Nep's breathless embrace and shifting towards Neptune. The bed depressed beneath his knees and he grabbed her hips the moment he was close enough, a pleased coo escaping Neptune as he pressed his still-hard cock against her small ass. She pushed her butt back and cheekily started grinding her ass against his dick, causing a low groan to rumble from his throat as gentle sparks of warmth teased his cock.

''Minx...'' Butler breathed, dropping his right hand down to his dick and pushing the tip against her folds – before with a roll of his hips he plunged inside.

Neptune moaned sharply as he entered her, buckling forwards from the abrupt entry. Her inner walls tightly squeezed his intruding cock but her wetness let him slide inside without resistance, his right hand swiftly returning to her hip and pulling her closer. His thrusts were slow but purposeful, burying his length deeper into her tight womanhood with each eager roll of his hips and extracting sexy, fluttering moans from the Goddess; the familiar sensation of his cock melting her mind.

He couldn't stifle the low groan of pleasure that rumbled out his chest, slowly sliding his hands further up her sides and around to her small breasts – practically spooning her in the process. Neptune mewled as he squeezed her boobs, pinching her nipples and tugging on them; and prompting her to push her butt back towards him. Both of them moaned as his cock sunk in even deeper, the tip bumping against her cervix as he bottomed out, filling her completely with his dick.

''Mm~'' Neptune mewled, gripping the covers. ''C'mon, do it harder... I can handle it~''

Butler happily complied, leaning back and grabbing her waist – before immediately speeding up, pounding into Neptune with renewed vigour. The Goddess gasped, jerking forwards slightly from the sheer force of his fucking; and eliciting a string of loud cries from Neptune as shocking pleasure shot up her stomach, each wild thrust adding to the burning warmth rapidly building inside her pussy.

Suddenly his hands slipped up her arms and grabbed her forearms – before yanking them back. Neptune gasped in surprise, eyes wide as he pulled her upper-body back and kept pounding into her quivering pussy. The new angle suddenly made it feel so much better, a slew of high-pitched moans escaping the Goddess as he roughly drilled her pussy with unrelenting thrusts, his dick throbbing inside her tight pussy more and more by the second, the knowledge he was getting close adding to her own arousal.

''A-A-Ah~! Yesss~!'' Neptune wailed with a trembling smile on her lips, tipping her head back.

He leaned over her shoulder and their lips met in a messy kiss, their lips connecting for a split-second before they were broken apart, no thanks to his thrusting. Yet the brief nature of it only made it infinitely more erotic, shared moans intermingling between their hovering lips as they fucked so passionately.

He was still sensitive from cumming twice already, putting a strain on his stamina and making him fuck her harder and faster, throwing aside any caution in favour of pure pleasure. And Neptune definitely felt it, all but melting beneath him as he slammed into her tightening pussy with increasing hard thrusts, bottoming out each time and smacking his pelvis against her peachy ass, the slapping of skin echoing in their ears.

''M-Mm~! B-Butler...!'' Neptune's lips could barely close; moans constantly floating past and slurring her words. ''I-I can't...! H-Hol- _O-Ohh~!_ ''

With a loud, lustful cry Neptune finally hit her climax, thrashing in his grip as her orgasm rushed through her. She tightened around his cock, her wonderfully wet insides immediately pushing him over the limit – and with a gasp he came, shooting ropes of cum into Neptune mid-thrust; raggedly pounding his lover and pushing her down onto the bed, bucking his hips with clumsy, passion-fuelled thrusts.

Neptune trembled and twitched beneath him, her moans muffled by the covers in her face yet failing to hide her orgasmic delight – her petite body ravaged by erotic twitches and beads of sweat. His thrusts slowed and he pulled his cock out, instead pressing himself against her ass and unloading the last of his seed onto her back; shivering as he watched one last rope splattered up her smooth back.

''Ah... haah...'' He panted heavily – and promptly collapsed back onto the bed with a groan, tired.

For nearly two full minutes, silence. Then the shuffling of covers, movement of bodies, and devious whispers reached his ears.

''Butler-san~''

Tiredly Butler sat up, gazing down towards the source of Nep's voice – and found the two lilac-haired girls together, Neptune laying on her back and Nep laying atop Neptune, her ample breasts squishing against Neptune's much smaller ones. What drew his attention most was Nep's hands... namely how two fingers each spread her and Neptune's pussy.

''Let's keep going, please~''

Safe to say the trio played plenty more games in future, and Nep became a permanent resident of the Basilicom.

[END]


End file.
